Dark Impulse
by ImaGlitterStar
Summary: Hermione has a secret. No one knew this until now...Enjoy.    I hope to write the second part of this if it gets good reviews.      ImaGlitterStar


1/ 14/ 2011

ImaGlitterStar

DARK IMPULSE

"Shit!" Hermione mumbled. "I must stop this."

Hermione had gotten by on her quick jaunts to Hogsmeade for professors and little personal errands as her perfect opportunity to do what she "had" to do. Would she ever stop this? Would she ever get caught? Or had she done an excellent job at hiding everything? These questions often haunted her during sleepless nights in the girls' dormitory. She thought she would burn a hole in the ceiling from the countless hours she had spent staring at it so deep in thought she surely thought the ceiling would one night just burst into an uncontrollable blaze.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron, how are you both?" Hermione had delivered this line at least a dozen times a week to the two boys she knew both since she could recall. "So…..do y'all want to go picnic by the lake, visit Hagrid, or just relax here in the common room today?" She quickly changed the subject for they hardly responded to her latter question.

"Hermione, honestly, do we ever plan are Saturdays out? No! We always lounge until we simply can't stand it any longer." Ron snapped.

"Look I just wanted to have conversation Ron. You always snap at me. I am thinking we could do something more productive than lounging in the damn common room!" Hermione jeered as she ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Why did Ron always piss her off so bad? Hermione at times envisioned seducing Ron and convincing him to follow her to a dark corridor somewhere in the castle so she could really show him her power. He knew not of how powerful and intimidating she could really be. She simply had not unleashed on any person she knew. She couldn't. She would be found out.

Later, the threesome journeyed to the small hut that stood on its own on the grounds. In all the years they had been coming here each time gave Hermione a little case of the butterflies. She truly felt Hagrid was the single person who could understand her if she were to really tell all to anyone.

Hermione still couldn't delve far enough into her own complex mind to figure out why she got these dark impulses. She had developed a keen craving for this. It drove her to fits of rage which had been the one thing that had driven her to start all of it. Was she mad, stark raving mad? Or did she simply get the impulses all people did and she was too weak to resist them?

"Hermione! …..Hermione?" Harry prodded Hermione on the shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem like you are elsewhere."

"I'm fine." Hermione quickly responded.

"I think she is going crazy these days, mate." Ron said to Harry.

"Ron, I am sitting right here you jerk." Hermione said with frustration

" 'Ermione is just tired there Ron" Hagrid quipped as he handed the three of them one of his mysterious drinks.

" Er, what is this Hagrid?" Harry said, unsure if he should ingest this concoction.

"Well, it has been real fine seeing you, Hagrid." Hermione said with a smile. "I really ought to go back to the dormitory to, to study"

"Hermione, it is Saturday. Live for once, don't study." Ron added.

"What he said." Harry also added.

"Oh no, no. I really must study for this one." Hermione said quickly.

She could hardly stand it. She had to do it. She wanted to scratch her skin off. She knew what she must do. She ran to the forest and her broom was precisely as she had left it. She was in the air in seconds. While she whipped out her wand to remove the charms on the nearest gate, Hermione nearly fell, but she held on tight with her free hand.

"Selarius!" Hermione quickly spoke. She had learned this countercharm in an encyclopedia of spells and charms entitled "Break Free: Your Encyclopedia of Spells and Charms for Those Situations".

In minutes she arrived on the outskirts of the small village that she felt was her home away from Hogwarts. She spotted the Shack and ran to it, careful not to make noise or leave footprints in the remnants of snow.

It was always so cold in the Shack. Everything seemed fine in the front room. Her books were undisturbed. Her line had not been crossed for if someone had been there they would be suspended in the air in front of her. Hermione had taken the levicorpus charm to a whole new level. She had mastered the art of splicing charms to do her bidding. She had devised through only a few hours spent in the library a charm that linked the levicorpus to a booby trap charm that would keep a person suspended in the air above a line drawn with ink indefinitely while also keeping them silent virtually unaware of their predicament. This charm was impressive for any wizard or witch to pull off let alone a fourth year. She had done much of her studying alone as of late because Harry and Ron were so into the triwizard tournament that they hadn't noticed. Often, she wondered if Viktor preferred edgy girls. Did he like that in a girl? She knew Ron had his head so far up his own butt that he wouldn't know what to think of a girl with secrets.

When Hermione arrived on the second landing on the staircase she began to feel as if she would soon faint. The rush was coming on, her breaths became heavier.

He was there as she had left him. The bloodstain on his left cheek still glistened in the moonlight coming in the window. She walked straight to the window to make sure that no one had followed her. Then she closed the door, or did the best she could for one of the hinges was long past its normal state. The man squirmed and tried to scream out but Hermione just smiled.

"Did you really think I was going to forget about you?" She said with such malice, she herself shuddered.

She removed his tape.

"Now then you may speak." Hermione said with her normal cheeriness coming through.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" The man said with little emotion. He was so hoarse from screaming that it sounded like a frog.

"Why? Why? You and the filthy pigs you work for make wizards and witches like me miserable. You would all as soon as have us eliminated rather than accepting are being in your world." Hermione explained. "You know they call you "The Cleanser". It disgusts me."

"Are you a mud blood, dear" The man seemed to be perfectly calm as he said this.

"Yes, Yes I am." Hermione stammered almost in tears. "Wizards like you make transitioning into the wizard world almost impossible.

"Pigs, swine, you all are. You see I once dreamt of a pure race of wizards and witches with no connection to the muggles, the filthy scum they all are," the man said with anger.

"I will have you know my parents are both muggles and both of them mean the world to me. How can you hate people that simply differ in that they cannot use magic?" Hermione said with all she had to keep her restrained.

"They were the mistakes God made." The man said and then spat on the floor. "And anyone that witch that comes from them is trash. No one I know could ever accept trash as an equal no one."

Hermione could take no more. She raised her wand from her side high into the air and uttered the words she had waited to say all day.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tears filled her eyes as the room lit up with green light danced on the walls. It was done she had done it. She pulled out her journal and added the fifth tally mark to her latest entry. She only opened this journal to keep count now. It was the fifth kill she had to her name. She felt the same as she had after the first kill. She had wiped out two Eliminate Impurity council members, two radicals, and one wary traveler for practice. She watched as the body slowly disappeared into nothing. Her wand shook slightly but she held it tight.


End file.
